


33 & Many More

by Writer_Markilyn



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Are they in Maryland or Tennessee who knows, Band Fic, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Cute boys bein' in love and stuff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, For Alex's Gaskarth's bday, Kissing, M/M, but nothing graphic, some spicy moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Markilyn/pseuds/Writer_Markilyn
Summary: It's Alex's 33rd birthday and Rian is happy to celebrate this one and many more to come.
Relationships: Rian Dawson/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	33 & Many More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellawritess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful Bella!!! She is the main provider for all ATL fics and Rilex and she's incredible!!!!
> 
> ....I know his and Rian's bdays have come and gone, but I'm such a sucker for domestic life ;~; 
> 
> This fic will not hold a candle flame to her stories, but I really wanted to gift her something!
> 
> Bella, I hope you like it! c:
> 
> I apologize for any spelling errors or missing words, it's hard to edit on my phone fjskdksk and I was too impatient to wait and edit on my laptop at home.

Alex hummed sleepily in the back of his throat as a warm, strong weight gently leaned on him, pressing onto his back. He half unconsciously tried to nuzzle his cheek against the chin of his boyfriend, as he felt those even warmer lips press against the small skull tattoo on his neck. Alex shivered pleasantly at the slight tickle of Rian's stubble rubbing at the back of his jaw and partly on his neck.

"Mornin', birthday boy," Rian's voice was low in Alex's ear. He leaned back in to press another kiss to Alex's neck and grinned as Alex squirmed again and burrowed his face into his pillow, attempting to escape the ticklish sensation of Rian's trimmed beard brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck.

He pulled back and slid over Alex, sitting on his boyfriend's bum and Rian smoothed his hands up and under the cut-off shirt that Rian knows is his, he runs his palms and fingers along the long arch of sleep-warm, pale skin that is Alex's back, pushing the shirt up further to swath Alex’s shoulders, where then the drummer’s warm palms can rest on those strong, yet somewhat boney shoulders. He started a gentle shoulder rub once his fingers wrapped around the singer's shoulders and listened to Alex let out a soft, satisfied sound. Rian was pleased with himself as he started to speak, "Made you blueberry pancakes."

Again, Alex's maximum ability to speak was limited to sleepy hums and sighs, and he was easily succumbing to sleep, especially as one of Rian's hands eased through his hair. He let out a particular throaty sound and could definitely feel Rian getting interested by that noise and if Alex wasn't so exhausted, he would have rubbed back, or at least tried; Rian was good at pinning him down.

Not that he minded, Alex could silently admit to himself that he liked being manhandled, and Rian was pretty qualified to do it.

"Breakfast in bed?" Rian suggested, but he was already easing himself off Alex before the other could answer and had withdrawn his touch. He saw Alex nod once and Rian chuckled softly to himself and left their bedroom to go get the still fresh and steamy pancakes, he also loaded up some cheesy, scrambled eggs and crisp turkey bacon onto another plate.

Rian threw a glance at the kitchen window, looking outside to see if anything had changed, they both were December babies, but snow had yet to fall this year; 2020 was really a cruel mistress. Rian was also an old soul at heart, he could make do without snow, it meant he didn't have to shovel the sidewalk, but it also meant that he was further away from being able to watch Alex be bundled up in a cozy blanket in the seat-window that faced the backyard, with a cup of hot chocolate next to him, mindlessly doodling on his iPad, as he gazed out the window to watch snowflakes dance in the bleak sky.

There was still time, January and February could be quite brutal when it came to snow and maybe they could cuddle up on the couch on Valentine's Day.

But first, it was Alex's birthday, Rian had time to get sappy for the cheesiest holiday of the year. He took a second trip to get their cups of mimosa and coffee, respectively, and by the time he returned, Alex was sitting up in bed, rubbing sleepily at his eyes and Rian felt his heart melt at the sight. Alex may now be 33, but he was still adorable, just as he was handsome, he looked well ruffled with sleep, brown-blonde hair mused from the pillow and from when Rian had been petting through it, one cheek was somewhat pink with pressed in pillow creases, a small pout on those lips, because it was nearing 11 AM, which was still too early for Alex. 

God, Rian loved him so much.

After collecting himself once more, because it was just that easy to lose one's self in the presence of one Alex Gaskarth, he passed Alex the glass containing the mimosa, "Don't chug it," he mused and watched his boyfriend sip at the orange juice infused with champagne and listened to him make a pleased noise. "Are you just going to make non-verbal sounds all day?" Rian teased.

"Maybe," Alex smiled a little around the rim of his glass, his voice was somewhat hoarse from sleep and he took another drink, toes curling at the bubbly champagne rolling over the faintly bitter, yet sour bite of the orange juice.

He silently mused that Rian loved him enough to get the pulp free kind, because Rian truly was an old man and drank the pulpy kind straight from the container like an animal.

Alex's gaze roamed over their breakfast, his stomach rumbled at the delicious scents that had managed to make him wake up and felt the bed dip a little as Rian settled back into it after setting up the small foldable table onto the bed.

Rian sat on the edge with his left leg trapped under his right as he leaned to grab the two plates and put them on the wooden table tray and his mug of coffee before sliding to sit across from Alex, like they were at a restaurant, because realistically, when they ate at home, they sat shoulder to shoulder, but today (and often most times) Rian wanted to feed Alex.

Alex took another appreciative sip of his drink before sitting it on the small table in front of him and he already knew what Rian was planning. He let out a soft laugh, but his belly was warm with affection, "I think I turned 33, _not_ 3."

"Just practicing for when you're 93," Rian said, as his attention was on the pancakes, cutting through the stack of three that were spruced up with syrup and cool whip and even though they were blueberry pancakes, he had added slices of strawberries on top.

Alex was already planning on taking Rian's surpy fingers into his mouth and without a doubt, the drummer knew what he was thinking, because Rian gave him a somewhat exasperated look.

"I made you breakfast and plan to feed you in bed, but you want to immediately have some type of sticky sex," Rian deadpanned, but let Alex catch the tip of his index finger between the singer's lips before Rian can even get the forkful of pancakes into Alex's mouth.

"Isn't that the best kind?" Alex asks when he finishes swiping his tongue slowly from knuckle to knuckle. He feels a bit cringy at saying those words and the action leaves a twinge of nerves that he could be toeing a line, but it's clear to him that Rian doesn't think that, because Rian is moving the table-tray quickly, yet carefully onto the bedside table, and then crowding into Alex's space, which has the slightly taller man giggling against Rian's lips.

"You're a fiend," Rian murmurs as he eases Alex back against the pillows and takes his spot between Alex's slim legs that arch and spread to better accommodate Rian's more toned figure. "A waste of breakfast–"

Alex interrupted him by pulling Rian closer to him, wrapping his right leg over Rian's lower back and pulling him down, he was fighting back laugh,,"And I'm so, _so_ , appreciative of you," he kissed Rian quickly between each word. "And I will definitely eat after you finish giving me what you've been wanting to give me since last night."

Rian wondered if he was _that_ transparent, but Alex has also known him since they had been 14, and it was sort of hard to mask his desires around Alex. He loved sex. He loved Alex. Judge him, he was a man and had scored the most handsome, intelligent man, who was looking up at him from the pillows, with such warm fondness that sometimes Rian couldn’t believe his luck that he got to do something that he enjoyed _and_ get the most wonderful partner to hold in his arms. But yea, sex and Alex? Those things combined made Rian shake with want and it was more of an ego boost when listening to Alex completely lose it when he was under Rian, than someone praising his drumming after a practice or liveset (don't get him wrong he likes that too; please keep praising his drumming skills).

He quickly realized he was getting sidetracked, as Alex was impatiently tugging at his hair as Alex mouthed along his neck, nipping near his clavicle to get Rian back into gear.

Rian eagerly got back to it; he had a birthday boy to take care of.

~~~

Alex eyed the fork in front of him before he obediently opened his mouth when Rian offered him a fork of cut up pancake and he had to fight back a grimace as cold syrup and cold, mushy pancake coated his tongue, but Rian saw through it anyway.

"You were the one who wanted sex first instead of breakfast," Rian reminded him, ignoring Alex’s grumbling, and folded a piece of turkey bacon before sticking it into his own mouth, which, he too, slightly screwed up his face in displeasure; it was cold and kind of rubbery.

Alex swallowed the cold food and ran his tongue on the roof of his mouth to try to scrub the feeling away before speaking, "But you made it, therefore, I'll eat it."

"Okay, Mr. Sap," Rian mused, leaning over to kiss Alex's cheek. "Or, we can shower and redo breakfast and actually eat."

"But that means leaving bed," Alex pouted at him. "I'm 33! I need more hours to sleep!"

"Or, it means you're older than me now and can micromanage me from the island table," Rian promised. Even though they would only end up being the same age again in a few days, Rian would let Alex play the childish age card to get his way; Rian might also let Alex behave like that way regardless, because he loved this geeky boy, who was filled with random movie and animals facts, and all sorts of random thoughts that plagued him at ungodly hours of the morning and just _had_ to tell Rian about them.

Yes, sharing was caring, but not at almost 3 am, when Rian liked to sleep through the night, but that was love, he supposed. He was after all, going to put a ring on it, thank you, Beyoncé, for those powerful words.

Alex's eyes practically glimmered, fingers poking Rian’s arm, "And you won't bark at me, who are you, boy?"

"Might bite instead," Rian hummed, distracted, as he hauled Alex from bed, his singer only grumbled a little bit, shivering slightly as his human furnace wasn't tangled with him in the sheets anymore.

Without a single sulk, Alex was all smiles again. "Best birthday gift ever," Alex beamed, eyes filled with warmth as they slid shut when he leaned in to kiss Rian soundly and pulled back with an exaggerated, ' _Mwah!'_ before heading to the attached bathroom.

As Rian trailed after him, he could barely contain the joy within himself; there was more in store, his final gift neatly packed and waiting within the confines of his safe, ready to be served with dessert, after a home-cooked birthday dinner. He didn't have to worry about Alex finding it, as it was stored with all the important paperwork you gradually acquired as an adult, meaning, one small part of the house Alex didn't bother to poke or investigate through, because out of the both of them, Rian handled the majority of the dirty work (ha) of their adulting lives.

He couldn't wait to reflect on this birthday one year from now, and as he heard Alex faintly singing from the shower, he was more than ready to make this life with Alex forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it, it was fun to write! This had been a draft in my notes since 12/31/20 and I just finished this morning and it's not even a 2k fic fjskdjskdkk


End file.
